


Shooting Stars /I'll chase them anywhere

by lover_of_blue_roses



Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018), Queen (Band)
Genre: Breaky Week 2019, M/M, a la jasmine a little, brian being prim and a nerd, prince & pauper vibe, royal disguised as commons, royalty!au, what is on the tin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-13
Updated: 2019-11-13
Packaged: 2021-01-29 19:52:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21415744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lover_of_blue_roses/pseuds/lover_of_blue_roses
Summary: Brian and Roger sneak away from the palace to mingle with the common folk and Brian seems to finally meet someone that gets him.
Relationships: John Deacon/Brian May
Comments: 4
Kudos: 31
Collections: Breaky Week





	Shooting Stars /I'll chase them anywhere

**Author's Note:**

> Not remotely beta'd

Brian would have much rather sculled in the shadows, watching from afar, but with Roger that was impossible. Thus he was thrown into the crowd of busy people. Everywhere there was dancing and merriment of the 'uncivilized' kind, which meant Roger was in seventh heaven. Brian would have much rather not have to fumbled around introducing himself and having dance partners. 

He was so nervous, he could hardly enough himself but having to interact was only making it worse. It wasn't because they weren't nobility, Brian held as little discrimination against these people as possible for someone raised in that environment; no rather Brian was always shy and awkward in new situations. He liked the fixed rules of court that told him how to behave or react in any situation. If only he could be like the barder on stage then he wouldn't have to deal with the crowd.

He felt fearing that he would hear the ring of the bells if they discovered the prince missing, or that someone would recognize them. He doesn't even know what their reaction would be, mobs form easily, they could be taken hostage, or maybe they would beg on their knees with tears in their eyes for their sympathies. Brian is pretty sure he'd rather be taken hostage. 

While their clothing was authentic, Roger having filched these with the help of Crystal, Brian is concerned his mannerisms will give him away. Roger had at least known better than to dress him like a rural peasant, insteadly like a scholared member of a guild. 

As guilds were large organizations that held a lot of power and had many moving parts, certain member would be hired not because they partook in said guides' trade but to track the numbers and do the books. Brian who held himself stiffly, perched like a delicate bird and spoke just as beautifully, could hardly pass as someone not learned in their letters or numbers. 

Roger, on the other hand, passed far more easily and wanted as much freedom as possible. Roger's body was far too soft to ever pass as a labourer and craftsmen were too highly esteemed, so he was instead a merchant. He looked very different without his crown and royal garb, and yet was still his beauty was evident.

Brian feared at first that that would get them recognized but Crystal assured him that as all members of the royal family were to be described and considered the height of beauty, even when they were far from it, the people didn't believe in the tales of Roger's dainty beauty. When asked if they surely must not have seen it when the Royal Process passed, Crystal was quick to point out how small of the populace could actually attend, how far back they were kept by the defensive guards and the power clothing had to completely change perception.

It wasn't just clothing though. Roger had the posture, gestures, and accent down too. Crystal had been a lowly knight's page when he had 'rescued and returned' the prince, granting him his know lofty position. In truth Roger had found Crystal one day when he had escaped from the palace for a few hours of reprieve. Crystal had been shoveling hay bare chest, all his muscles exposed and glissing. 

Roger had then lost track of time with their rather literal roll in the hay and so he had thought it better to have Crystal bring him back than to try and hide where he'd been as all the guards had been tasked with searching rather frantically for him. Because of course that was how Roger meant his manservant. 

Roger's shenanigans were dangerous and risky, but they were always an adventure. Which is both why Brian was friends with him and why he had agreed to come on this latest one, even if he was too nervous to have fun. The mug of mead in his hand that Roger kept topping off was probably going to help with that, but until the alcohol kicked in Brian would rather go to the sidelines and listen to the 'peasant' music.

He found a place to fit on the steps of the dias and although the stones were cold, at least he could watch Roger without being carried off by the throng of dancers. This music as similar to the kind played in court and yet it was so different. The instrument was similar, a something stringed and fretted, but it wasn't quite the same shape nor the same sound. Brian was even pretty sure it didn't have the same amount of chords. 

The music being played was also rather different. While the court's barder, sang ballads that told tales, this musician (and crowd) seemed to favor songs that were more like sea shanties. They had repeating verses and everyone was encouraged to chime in. 

Which caused for a very lively atmosphere. No one was afraid or mindful of offending anyone else of another stations. No one was plotting or scheme except for the very explicit overtures made for the sake of lust. 

While Brian was pretty sure he wasn't getting the same thrills as Roger would was dancing his heart out with a pretty brunette, watching this scene did give him peace and contentment. Things were far from perfect in the kingdom, especially after the harsh winter and bad drought, but there had been stockpiles (normally for the army rather than the people) and with it, the people should bounce back. It was the nature of life to have difficulties, nothing could be perfect forever, it was one's ability to overcome that mattered.

And here, for this moment at least the people seemed happy and that was good enough for Brian as he sipped at his mug. He was so focused on Roger, dancing about, changing partners but circling back to the same few, talking in the line for the barrel, and generally partying, that he didn't even realise how late it had gotten or everything winding down.

It was only the barge asking him to scooch that made his realise how late it had gotten. "I-Sorry-" Brian started only to be cut off by Roger and his new friend.

"That was wonderful, Deaky tells me your name is Freddie?" Roger is tispy, if not outright drunk, his blue eyes half lidded but his smile is incandescent. Brian knew how much Roger loved music, listening to it and playing it himself, but had Roger really been interested in barge all night?

"That's correct my darling, and you are?" Freddie speaks daintily his voice rather hoarse from singing so loudly all night and extends his hand like a lady.

Roger doesn't boak at this, pressing a soft dry kiss to his fingers, "I'm Roger." There's no reason to lie, as soon as it was announced that the Prince was to be named Roger every parent, especially of a fair child, gave that name to their own son. 

Roger and Freddie gravitate around each other. It's a good sign that while Freddie's voice is too strained to do the talking he doesn't mind Roger doing all of it. Roger is also good enough to helps carry the barge stuff, most cumbersomely a stool. 

This leaves Brian to trail behind with Deaky- which is a rather odd name. Brian, who has learned tact and diplomatic all his life, carefully does not bring that up, sticking to safer is not more boring topics. As Brian would rather not be questions about his job, preferring not to form relationships on lies, the focus on the weather and their families. 

Which turns out to be a still water with lurking crocodiles. Deaky lost his father as a young boy and his family has struggled ever since. Despite the King's and the Church's policy for providing for widows, it's not enough and Deaky has had to grow up very quickly as to fill his father's shoes. 

It goes unsaid but it's clear that by default of this situation that his mother was unable to remarry and Brian doesn't have to wonder why. As the war continues to wage, and the death toll rises, what fewer men remain can have their pick of the crop. 

Brian had little to contribute to the conversation but his sympathies. He could open up about his own difficulties in childhood, most being forced to be trained as a warrior despite his gentle nature, but if Brian opened up it would be like a dam. His emotions, and probably, tears would come pouring out. He had no ability to talk about being forced to kill a man with any kind of restraint. Not to mention that Deaky, a hardened worker, might not even sympathize with Brian's delicate nature the way Roger had.

While Deaky has been forced to work hard long hours, he has been diligent and meticulous in his work which has granted him a much a much esteemed apprenticeship. Brian is deeply happy to have this new topic about Deaky's hopefully optimistic future to seize. Most apprentices are children of craftsman themselves, generally from father to son although sometimes they can mingle between guilds generally through uncles. However the King's new policies about subitizing apprenticeships is exactly what Deaky is benefiting from.

The Widows' fund, which use to only be done by the Church, and the newly instated Apprentice Subitizes, have both so directly benefited Deaky's life. And... they are both Roger and Brian's policies. It's... really something to heard about them in the wild for the first time.

Of course to reward Roger's studious and princely behavior, curated people were brought in to gush and rave about how good they were and how much better they had made their lives. Roger and Brian were both aware of how between the huge size of the kingdom and how absolute the King's authority, they could find someone or force someone to say whatever they wanted. 

The policy idea behind the Widows' fund was two part. Firstly that Roger couldn't stand the current head Cardinal, a man named Paul Prenter, and wanted to limit his power and influence as much as possible. The second reason was simply because not enough was currently being done for widows. While Roger was a strong advocate for women's rights, he knew such radicate policy just as protecting their few possible jobs would never pass.

The policy idea behind the apprenticeship subitizes was to grow the size of craftsmens class and their level of skill, which could hopefully increase the nation's wealth and the standard of willing. There was the danger that this could leave to too few farmers but honestly the kingdom was fertile and only the constant war made for such a high demand.

Brian snapped his mouth shut. He had been grilling Deaky about the policy implementation for at least the last two blocks. He must have given himself away. 

But when he darts a look at Deaky, the man is smiling softly in the dim light. "So you like policy? Are you planning on becoming a page or a manservant to a member of the court then?"

Brian must be more careful, that was so transparent of him. He blushes and kicks a pebble off the path, "Maybe."

Deaky laughs without malice, "I wish you the best of luck." 

Brian looks up at him shyly to ensure the man does not jest. Deaky places a hand comfortingly on his shoulder, squeezing and looking into his eyes, "Truly. My goals are far less lofty and thus more easily in my reach but that doesn't make either of them unimportant. It matters to you and you are clearly passionate about the subject. What more could matter?" And with that he shrugs, shoving his hands in his pockets, as though he has said nothing.

Brian looks out into the night and this wonderful new person he has meet. Even Roger does not understand his interest in the tiny mechanism of how the policies are rolled out and work. "I hope we can see each other again."

"No reason we can't," Deaky replies casually.

"I mean soon, I'd like-"

"Did you know the florist on the Baker's Square? He's officially retired, moved out to the country, his son now runs it." What? Brian is not following, until, "They sell lovely such lovely carnations there." Ah. 

Deaky continues to have proven himself to be sharp witten. Hopefully not too sharp, as Brian fears should it be found out who he really is. He likes what they have currently as equals. Their relationship can't be built if Deaky must call him Your Grace or bow. Brian understand that the more time they spend together, the faster his secret will be discovered and yet maybe deep down, he does want that.

"And is there anywhere these flowers might need up?"

"Me and Freddie live in the stone district men's dorms." It wasn't like they weren't literally walk there right now, almost there in fact, how dull Brian was proving himself to be this evening. "Number 39. I have a regular weekend, although I tend to double up on Friday mornings help stay head of my training."

"Okay, see you then." They both stop at the same time, letting their two boys walk on ahead. Brian isn't concerned about Roger, he can take care of himself far more than weak, cowardly Brian can. 

Brian is a taller but he doesn't look down at this man who's station is beneath him. Not Deaky is clearly a hard diligent worker, he couldn't have been chosen for the apprenticeships otherwise, and determined and confident enough to get what he wants, which in this case appears to be Brian. "Until then," Deaky replies softly as their mouth approach. 

If he was a lady it would be inappropriate to kiss before the courtship had started in full, but as they are both men they can afford to kiss. Brian kisses him softly and delicately. His lips are slightly chapped and he smells of sawdust, varnishing oils and sweat. 

Deaky grabs him by the shirt to pull him down and return the kiss with force and vigor. He kisses Brian until his head spin and his breath grows tight in his chest. 

And then it's over and Brian is left there to gasp as Deaky follows Freddie and Roger's disappearing backs. He waves and throws a 'Be seeing you soon!' over his shoulder.


End file.
